


Three days to the next bad idea

by Yokogreyword



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Flailing, Gen, Multiple Buckys, Vehicles, fanfic illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokogreyword/pseuds/Yokogreyword
Summary: A picture from Chapter 33 of "The Long Road Begins At Home" by Owlet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Long Road Begins at Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339822) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 



> An illustration of this passage:  
> A narrow set of stairs folds down from the plane, and after a pause,  
> Rogers emerges from the small doorway, frowning out into the glare.  
> ROGERS  
> Barnes's knees lose 20% of their ability to hold him upright – good thing he's leaning in a casual pose against the car.  
> ROGERS  
> Yes, mission. There he is.  
> ROGERS ROGERS ROGERS  
> I'm glad to see him too.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You guys really liked Mission Imperative flailing his arms about Cat Eleanor, so I took it to its next logical step. He's tugging at Barnes's sleeve and jumping around like a kid at Christmas! XD  
> I kinda wish you could see Mission’s face, he’s gotta have this big dopey grin going on.  
> Bugged-out googly eyes are really hard to convey with those goggles, which is probably why he wears them.  
> [Nobody can be scary with googly eyes](http://unamedwatcher.tumblr.com/post/131967710478/the-bucky-barnes-deducecanoe).  
> 


End file.
